Why?
by chxrry.potatoees
Summary: Marinette has had a crush on her childhood neighbour, Adrien, for as long as she could remember. However, they get in a fight. She starts to become ostrasized. One day, she wakes up in the hospital. To find out that she's not human anymore. To find our that she's the first One Eyed Akuma ever. Tokyo Ghoul AU with a big twist.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi! This is my second fanfiction, this is loosely based off Kimi Ga Inakya Dame Tte Itte, Tokyo Ghoul and Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji. This is basically a Tokyo Ghoul AU...I don't own any of these animes and manga, or MLB. I hope you enjoy!**

"Mama! Papa! Hurry up!" Adrien exclaimed excitedly. After days of his first grade test, the seven year old was ready to start his summer vacation in his new home and meet his new neighbours.

"We're meeting our new neighbours!" Adrien beamed.

"That's right, son," Gabriel Agreste said, smiling.

"Okay...Our house...Is here..." Emma Agreste said, looking at the moving trucks which were still there.

"Hi! Are you new here?" A short, blue haired woman asked.

"Hello! We are. But I don't think our house is ready yet...I'm Emma, and that's Gabriel, by the way. Do you live in this neighbourhood?" Emma greeted.

"I'm Adrien!" Adrien chirped as he chimed in.

"Well hello there, we live in the bakery beside your house, we're about to have lunch, would you care to join us? I'm Sabine, by the way." Sabine said.

"Oh no. We wouldn't want to trouble you," Gabriel said.

"It's okay, after all, we're neighbours, right? Besides, we made extra today," Sabine said.

"O-Oh...Thank you!" said Emma, a wide grin plastered on her face.

* * *

"Oh! So you're our new neighbours! Welcome to this neighbourhood!" Tom Dupain said.

"Hello! I'm Adrien! I want to make friends!" Adrien beamed at the big man in front of him.

Hiding behind Tom was a little girl, the same age as Adrien. She timidly sticked her head out from the back of her father's leg, eying the little blonde boy.

"Well I've got just the friend for you!" Tom beamed.

"Really?" Adrien smiled hopefully.

"Marinette? Come on, you need to make friends! You can't just stay home and draw all day!" Tom said.

"I-I don't know how to make friends...I-I don't have any...Chloe Bourgeois makes them leave me out all the time.. She came into my school and ruined my life..." the seven year old girl mumbled.

"C-Chloe? I know her, she's my friend!" Adrien beamed.

"Y-Your friend? So you're one of them too?" Marinette asked, sighing dejectedly.

"N-No! I'm not like them...I can teach you how to make friends! I'll protect you from Chloe! And we'll be best friends forever! I promise!" Adrien said.

"P-Promise?" Marinette asked hopefully, finally stepping out.

"Promise! I'm Adrien! You can call me...Cat Noir! I'll be the superhero to protect you!" Adrien said.

"I'm Marinette! You can call me Mari or...Ladybug? I like them...Can I call you Kitty?" Marinette asked.

"Only if you let me call you Buginette!" Adrien beamed.

"Deal! Do you want to see my drawings? I drew an Akuma!" Marinette asked.

"An Akuma? Aren't they bad?" Adrien asked.

"Not really, they don't have a choice whether or not to eat people...I've just always had this feeling that they were somehow good...B-But do you still wanna see?" Marinette asked timidly.

"Yes!" Adrien replied without hesitation.

"Sis!" Marinette called for her big sister, who was in her room.

"Yeah?" Tikki asked, walking down the stairs from her room.

"I made a friend! This is Kitty!" Mari beamed, upon seeing Adrien, a smile was plastered on Tikki's face.

"Good for you, Mari," She said, before taking a glass of water and returning to her room.

Marinette then brought Adrien to her room to play and show him her drawings.

"It looks like they get along well, huh?" Sabine said, smiling.

"They sure do!" Emma replied.

As Adrien and Mari drew and played for the rest of the day before the movers were able to finish their job, the parents were chatting and found out that they all had the same hobby! And so they started to plan fishing trips together.

* * *

 _~One year later~School~_

"Hey, MariTrash! I know you have no friends and all, and you want to sit alone, but I want to sit here!" Chloe whined like the spoilt brat she was.

"Why?" Marinette asked.

"Because, Adrikins is coming!" Chloe said.

"Adrikins?" Marinette asked.

"Oh! He's here! Now get out of this seat! I don't want to sit with you!" The eight-year old brat said, as Marinette ignored. Chloe then had no choice but to storm back to her seat.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you a new student!" Their teacher said.

"This is Adrien. He has just transferred into our school. Be sure to be nice to him! Adrien, you can sit next to Mari to over there." their teacher said warmly.

"Kitty!" Mari hugged her best friend.

"Hello Buginette!" Adrien exclaimed.

Throughout the years they kept in touch well, going to each other's houses for dinner everyday.

Marinette soon developed a crush on her Kitty, but was too afraid to admit it. Adrien, however, was oblivious.

~After School~

"Adrikins! You and I are best friends, right? And she's just a nobody! Isn't that what you said?" Chloe tugged onto Adrien's arm and pointed to Mari, obviously lying at the part where she said that Adrien was the one to say it.

"I think you should just stay away from Adrikins, you'll just spoil his reputation! Even he says that!" the brat added.

"N-Nobody...So..Kitty and I aren't best friends..." Mari said sadly, walking away from then back home.

"W-Wait! Mari!" Adrien shouted.

"Chloe! Mari is not a nobody! You know what? You are not my friend!" Adrien snapped, causing Chloe's eyes to widen.

"Okay then! You go be friends with her! We aren't friends anymore!" Chloe shouted at the blonde boy who was running after Marinette.

"Mari! Buginette!" Adrien exclaimed.

"N-No Kitty...I'll just make you lose your reputation and friends...I've been a nobody for quite a while...I'm used to it..." Marinette retorted.

"What Chloe said isn't true...You're not a nobody, you're everything to me," Adrien said.

"Remember? We're best friends forever! I'll never leave you for Chloe..." Adrien added, hugging Mari.

"O-Okay..." Marinette said, hugging him back.

Throughout the years they kept in touch well, going to each other's houses for dinner everyday.

Marinette soon developed a crush on her Kitty, but was too afraid to admit it. Adrien, however, was oblivious.


	2. Heartbreak

Chapter 1: Heartbreak

"Heeyy...Kitty! Wake up!" Marinette said.

"Gimme a minute..." Adrien said.

"We're finally going to our second year of high school!" Marinette said.

Apparently, Mari's sister had moved to Tokyo, in Japan and only came back to visit once every three months, so Mari hosted sleepovers with Chloe and Alya in the big room her sister gave her.

Marinette was no longer scared of Chloe's bullying. Surprisingly, they had buried the hatchet, let bygones be bygones and even became the best of friends, Chloe was no longer the self centred brat she was. However, there was one problem...

Chloe hated Adrien.

Marinette had made best friends other than Adrien, who were Alya and Chloe, while Nino was one of Adrien's best friends.

Adrien agreed to fake as Mari's boyfriend when she had to fit in her new school in the third year of middle school, so it was no different than high school.

Marientte did not let go of her crush on Adrien, but he was still oblivious, and even started to like someone else, Lila Rossi even though he was faking to be his best friend's boyfriend. It always hurt Mari to know that that was what they would forever be. Best friends.

"If you don't wake up, I'll leave without you!" Marinette pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Adrien shot up.

"Hey, Kitty?" Marinette said nervously, walking side by side next to Adrien towards their new school.

"Yeah?" Adrien asked.

"O-Oh...It's nothing...I forgot what I wanted to say! Hahaha!" Marinette faked a smile, courage melting away.

"We're here," Adrien said.

"Mari!" Alya and Chloe exclaimed in unison, hugging their best friend.

"Hey," Marinette waved.

"So...What happened during the holidays? Any improvement in you and your 'boyfriend's relationship? I mean for real?" Alya whispered pulling Mari and Chloe to the side away from Adrien, asking as Marinette's face turned beetroot red.

"N-No...Why would there be?!" Marinette stuttered.

* * *

"C'mon Mari, you know the he's not good enough for you! Why do you like him?" Chloe asked.

"It's just...I've known him for all I remember...He was my first friend...Chlo, you liked him before, shouldn't you know?" Marinette replied.

"Well-" Chloe said, before the bell rang.

"Well, class is about to start, I checked the notice board, we're all in the same class!" Chloe added, smiling.

"Cool!" Alya exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Let's go." Marinette said.

* * *

"Hey," Nino waved.

"Hey dude," Adrien said.

"Dude, you would not believe this! Lila. Rossi. Is. In. Our. Class! I'm happy for you, man! Although, I mean, you gotta 'break up' with Marinette before you confess, though," Nino patted Adrien's back, causing Adrien's face to heat up.

"W-What?! I-I don't like Lila, o-or anything..." Adrien denied.

"C'mon, you do, there's no use hiding from me!" Nino said, before hearing the bell ring.

"Class is starting, let's go," Nino gestured.

"I don't even know where I'm supposed to go, where do you expect me to go?" Adrien said sarcastically.

"We're in the same class, c'mon!" Nino chirped, causing Adrien to sigh.

Seeing Adrien and Nino go into the building, a girl stared at Adrien in awe while her best friend was looking at someone else.

"Hey, isn't that guy cute?" Rose said, pointing to Adrien.

"Sigh...No one can ever beat Nath..." Lila sighed dreamily, eying the red haired artist.

"When are you going to confess your feelings to him, Lil's?" Rose asked.

"I-I don't know...Every time he waves at me, my courage just melts away... And my heart flutters," Lila replied, face red in embarrassment.

"Let's get to class," Rose suggested.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to make new friends this time..." Lila beamed.

"I'm sure you will," Rose assured Lila, before heading to her own new class.

Marinette stared at the back of Adrien's head, sitting behind him was a dream come true, especially when he couldn't realise she was looking at him, like he always did.

"G-Good..G-Good morning L-Lila!" Adrien stuttered, standing up and bowing to Lila.

"Good morning!" Lila greeted back, sitting beside Marinette. Alya and Chloe were behind Marinette, while Nino and Adrien were in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Marinette, you can call me Mari!" Marinette beamed, surprised that she could even talk to someone new.

"Hello! I'm Lila!" Lila chirped back.

"Okay, class...I'm your new teacher, Ms Bustier." their teacher said.

* * *

"Kitty...I need help..." Marinette said.

"I suck at math!" She added.

"Don't ask me, I'm worse!" Adrien laughed playing with Felix, his cat.

Marinette put down her pen, and lay flat on her floor, staring at the ceiling.?She was going to ask a "million-dollar question".

"Hey, Kitty...I-Is there...A-Anyone you like?" Marinette stuttered.

"E-Eh? W-Well..." Adrien's voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

"So cute," Marinette said, pushing a lock of Adrien's hair away from his face.

"How do you even fall asleep like that?" She asked, smiling.

After petting her best friend for a while, she stared at him, wondering if she could even find the courage to confess, before he pounced on her and pinned her down.

"K-Kitty?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Lila...Will you go out with me?" Adrien said, before falling asleep again. Mari's heart palpitated like a jackhammer as her face was beetroot red. Her eyes glistened in the light as she was near tears. She knew that he didn't like her.

'What?'

"Mari? Adri? We're done preparing dinner," Emma said. Luckily, Marinette had pushed Adrien off before his mother came in.

"Sigh...This pig...Could you help me wake him up, Mari? Thanks!" Emma said, before leaving.

Despite the heartbreak she felt, she forced a smile, shaking Adrien.

"Hey Kitty, wake up..." She said, just before tears had welled up in her eyes.

"Wake up," She said again, this time coldly after wiping her tears away.

"Buginette?..." Adrien said, eyes opening.

"Dinner's ready," she said, not turning around to show her puffy eyes, going out the door.

* * *

"Good morning, mama, papa..." Mari said, eyes still puffy from the previous night.

"Oh my, Mari, what happened?" Sabine asked.

"It's nothing, could you tell Adrien I needed to do a project in school, and that I couldn't go with him? See you tonight," Marinette said, kissing her parents' cheeks.

"Wow...Early for the first time, huh?" Lila greeted, giggling.

"Hehe, yeah...I couldn't sleep anyways," Mari faked an appealing smile. Lila and Mari had been good friends, after chatting.

Seeing Adrien about to step in, Mari wrapped her arms on the table, putting her head in to make it look as if she was sleeping.

"Hey, Mari! Why'd you leave without me today?" Adrien asked, before the teacher came in and Mari ignored him.

"Mari, isn't he your boyfriend? Why'd you ignore him? Did you have a fight?" Lila whispered asking her new friend.

"O-Oh it's nothing," Mari replied.

Meanwhile, Adrien had decided the day before, that he'd confess to Lila that day after school.

"Nathaniel...I like you! Go out with me! And daddy will give you whatever you want," Anna confessed. **(I don't know who this is, I just created another character to be the mean girl :)**

"O-Oh...I-I'm flattered-" Nathaniel said, being the nice guy he was, he couldn't reject her, despite his feelings for Lila instead.

"B-But-" He was then cut off by Anna kissing him, and she soon wrapped her arms around him, he could not escape.

Upon watching Anna hug him after the whole thing, Lila turned around in tears, running away, before bumping into Adrien.

"L-Lila..." Adrien greeted, before seeing her face and hugging her.

"W-Why can't it be me?" Adrien asked, determined to win her heart.

"Huh?" Lila asked.

"I'd never hurt you like that." Adrien said, pointing to Nathaniel and Anna.

"I like you Lila, go out with me..." Adrien said. Lila was confused by then, and the only way to get over Nath was to go out with someone else, and fall for him.

"I-I'll try...But, can we start with friends, first? I-I want to get over him...Um...But you shouldn't ask people out...When you and Mari...It's just...Wouldn't this hurt her a lot? I don't want to hurt her, Adrien..." Lila said looking down.

"I-It's fine, we broke up," Adrien lied, rubbing his neck.

"It's okay," he added, before kissing her, much to her astonishment as her eyes widened in shock.

Marinette had watched the whole thing, from her new friend getting hurt, to herself getting hurt. Her heart sank, she fell deeper into the abyss of pain.

Mari ran into the washroom, trying to wash off all tears which had been rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Sitting on the steps of the school's main door, Mari sighed. She forgot to bring her umbrella, which led her to this situation after it rained.

"Hey," Adrien said.

 **"Were** you waiting for me?" He added.

"Maybe," Mari said, blushing with a broken heart.

"C'mon," Adrien said, smiling, pulling her up beside him as they shared the umbrella.

"I confessed today." He smiled.

"To Lila?" Marinette asked, faking interest.

"Y-Yeah," he said.

"Did she accept your feelings?" asked Mari, although she already knew the answer.

"Yeah!" Adrien beamed, before pulling her into the sidewalk with him as a car sped past.

"That was close!" He beamed, before seeing Mari's gloomy face.

"Why?" Mari said looking down.

"Why what?" Adrien asked.

"Why are you always like that?" Marinette finally let out the tears.

"T-There's something...I-I need to tell you.." Mari said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yeah?" Adrien asked.

"Kitty...I like you...I-I've liked you since we were kids. But...I saw what happened, the whole thing during lunch...D-Don't get me wrong...I don't want to interfere with your relationship...I-I just wanted you to know...But you have to be happy!" Marinette cried, eyes glistening in the light, before running home in tears.

"M-Mari...Likes me?" Adrien mumbled, before going after her.

"Mari..What happened? You're drenched..." Tom asked.

"I-I'm fine, papa," Mari said, running up the stairs.

"Uncle Tom and Aunty Sabine, have you seen Mari?" Adrien asked.

"She's upstairs...But she seems a little upset, though. You might want to cheer her up.." Sabine replied.

"Mari! Open up!" Adrien knocked the door. No reply. Second bunch of knocks. No reply. Apparently, Mari had already cried her eyes out to sleep. Adrien rushed to his bedroom's window, seeing Mari sound asleep, he heaved a sigh of relief.

The next morning wasn't any better. Mari didn't tell Lila about her crush on her childhood friend, as she knew that the kind girl would break up with Adrien for her.

All morning, she didn't make eye contact with him, talk to him or even talk about him. Alya and Chloe were trying to console her. Alya was telling her to be positive and smile, while Chloe was proving her point correct about how Adrien didn't deserve her.

Every time he tried to talk to her, someone else would interrupt and Mari would run away.

"What have I done...How could I have not known that she liked me!"

* * *

 **A/N: Helloo! So this is not the part where Mari turns into a ghoul, aka Akuma in this context...It'll come later, all the chapters are already written and just need some editing. I hope you enjoyed it and leave a review! Thank you and have a lovely day!**


	3. Things are never the same

"Mari?" Lila said.

"Mari-chan!" Lila beamed leaning her head in front of Mari, snapping her back to her senses.

"Trying to act like a japanese all of a sudden?" Mari giggled.

"Are you alright? You've been in a daze all morning!" Lila said.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine...Thanks for asking..." Marinette replied as she saw Adrien walk in, upon making eye contact, the both of them looked away. Marinette had not talked to him for a whole two weeks. Not to mention their busy schedules and Mari trying to avoid him.

"Hey, Adrien?" Lila asked Adrien, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Adrien replied.

"I-Is something going on...Between you and Mari? Did you have a fight?" Lila asked.

"Nope. She isn't any of my business. She's was just a way to kill time, so, there wasn't even a friendship in the first place," Adrien said coldly, angry after the fight.

"I wasn't even her boyfriend, she made me fake it," he added.

Lila was taken aback by his harsh words, her blood boiled when she heard that he didn't care for Mari, so she slapped him.

"How could you! How dare you even do that to your childhood friend?! Moreover best friend!?" Lila shouted.

"We're over, I can't go out with someone who plays with others' feelings, goodbye Adrien." Lila said slapping his face before walking away. Adrien touched his face as he looked at the wallpaper on his phone. A picture of the five year old Mari and Adri.

* * *

"Marinette made him fake as her boyfriend? How could she?" Whispers were heard. Within minutes, the rumours spread throughout the whole school like wildfire.

Marinette who had been in the art room all day had received messages. Harsh ones.

 _3.45pm: How could you? Poor Adrien!_

 _3.45pm: Such a liar!_

 _3.45pm: You don't deserve someone like him anyways!_

 _3.45pm: Just give up your good girl act! We all know you're a brat!_

 _3.45pm: Haha! Even Adrien said it! You're just a way to kill time!_

 _3.45pm: Disgusting!_

Messages like that came in.

"He...H-He told people..." She whispered, heart breaking into a million pieces.

"H-He..." Mari sobbed.

"Mari?" Lila asked, upon seeing Mari run out the door crying, apparently, she had left her phone there.

"People...H-Heard it?!" Lila exclaimed.

"Mari!" Lila chased Mari.

"U-Um...Lila? Could I have a minute?" Nath asked, stopping her.

"Hm?" She replied, tapping her foot anxiously.

"L-Lila...I...I like you!...I've always liked you...Will you go out with me?" Nath asked.

"B-But...Anna..." Lila said.

"I...I...I didn't accept her feelings," he added.

"I...I like you too...And I'd be glad to go out with you. This is really not a good time to talk, I'm so sorry. But if you don't mind, I've got a friend to chase," she said, running away as a blush spread across her face.

"Ding-Dong!" The doorbell rang. Marinette had skipped class and ran home, knowing where she lived, Lila chased her.

"If it's Adrien, don't answer!" Marinette exclaimed from her room to her parents.

"Mari! It's Lila!" Sabine said.

"Pardon my intrusion," Lila said as she went up the stairs.

"Mari?" Lila said.

"Lila!" Marinette hugged her friend, eyes worn out with smudged makeup.

"Actually, maybe Chloe is right, he's not good enough for you," Lila comforted.

"But...Lila.." Mari said.

"I dumped him, and I'll be here for you, okay?" Lila said.

"Thanks," Mari returned the hug.

However, as Lila left, Marinette knew she couldn't escape Adrien's gaze. One, he was her neighbour. Two, he could see her, from his room!

* * *

 _~A week ago~_

"Why didn't you tell me! How could you?!" Adrien shouted.

"What do you mean?! Its...It's not my fault!" Marinette retorted.

"It's all your fault!" Adrien said.

"My fault?!" Marinette shouted.

"Now, I'm in a dilemma!" Adrien scratched his head in frustration.

"Maybe if I disappear from your life, it'd be different, right? I knew you were faking when you said you'd be my friend!" Marinette cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as her heart broke into a million pieces.

"Faking?!" Adrien asked, a little hurt.

"You know what? Just disappear from my life, kill yourself if you even want to! For all I know, I don't care!" Adrien shouted as he stormed back home, leaving the girl in the long blue pigtails stood rooted to the ground, crying her eyes out.

"Kill...Myself..." Marinette sobbed, heart broken.

"Maybe he meant it..." She thought, hot tears brimming her eyes.

* * *

~Back to the present-

Marinette couldn't help but feel lonely, no one other than Nino, Alya, Chloe and Lila talked to her.

More texts were sent. About her. To everyone.

"You don't fit in here! Such a liar!" said Anna.

"Yeah! Go back to wherever you came from!" Someone else texted.

Marinette looked down on the floor. From then, every time she went out of the house, not for school, she'd wear a hoodie and let her pigtails down, covering her face with her long hair to avoid eye contact with anyone. Apparently, she had skipped classes that day still in her uniform and a hood over it due to the cold weather.

"The smell...Of her blood...So... Irresistible..." A dark shadow said.

"Who's there?!" Marinette shouted, noticing that someone came out.

"I, here, am Hawkmoth." He bowed.

"Are you sad?" He asked.

"Oh no, why would I be in a dark alley skippin' school if I'm so damn happy?" Marinette said sarcastically.

"I can help you," Hawkmoth said.

"Like you can," Marinette snarled.

"I can give you the power to kill," He said.

"Dream on," she said coldly again.

"Adrien hurt you," he said.

"H-How..." Marinette said.

"I watch, my child..." Hawkmoth said.

"All you need me to do, is bite you, and let another Akuma donate their blood to you," Hawkmoth continued saying.

"No way you're-" she said.

"You're not getting a choice either," Hawkmoth said, biting her arm.

"Thank you, for saving me from hunger." Hawkmoth said, leaving her there.

"Hello? Master Fu?" Plagg said into the phone, coming out from a corner, looking at the unconscious girl sitting against the wall there, with blood oozing out of the wound.

"Yeah, I need you or Tikki, to the hospital, ASAP," he said again, before nodding his head and hanging up.

"And now, let's get you to the hospital." He said, putting her over his shoulder and into the car while he brought her to the hospital.

* * *

"That's your sister?!" Plagg, who apparently, was Adrien's cousin, asked Tikki.

"Why didn't you stop him from turning my sister into an Akuma?! Of course he'd aim for a teenager! Only they can be turned into Akumas!" Tikki asked.

"How would I have known?! Well, she did seem like she wanted to kill someone, and I couldn't possibly help her! It's Hawkmoth, the Hawkmoth!" Plagg protested.

"Why did you not help the kid?! You know very well they can't take human blood for an Akuma bite!" Master Fu said.

"I'm sorry...But it's Hawkmoth! I can't face him!" Plagg said.

"However, he did say, 'Adrien hurt you,' to her. She really asked him how he knew," Plagg laughed.

"What?! Adrien is her childhood friend! She likes him! How the heck would he know him?!" Tikki shouted.

"How could I know?! I wasn't even in their conversation!" Plagg said.

"You idiot! Now she's a Akuma!" Tikki snapped.

"I'll wait for her to wake up, you can leave," She added.

"It's better to leave her for now, Tikki. We'll find her when she wakes up." Master Fu said.

"O-Okay..." Tikki sighed.

* * *

Marinette's eyelids slowly lifted open, as she woke up, her vision was blur, but she mangaed to listen to the television program.

"Breaking news! A SS Ranked Akuma has been captured. The CCA is now looking into this case and studying this Akuma. Please be careful on the streets, once you get bitten, theres no going back, especially for teenagers! More information will be given later. For weather, Emma." The news reporter said.

"U-Um...May I know what happened? Where are my parents? Did you call them?" Mari bombarded the nurse with questions.

"O-Oh...Your wound, it needed special treatment. We did not call your parents as your sister was her a while ago." The nurse said.

"Tikki..?" Marinette mumbled as she ran home after changing back to her normal clothes.

Luckily, she managed to climb up to her room from the outside before dinner.

"Mari! Dinner!" Sabine called out at the right timing.

"Coming!" Mari replied, running down the stairs.

"What's that?" Tom asked, pointing to the bandage on Mari's arm.

"O-Oh...It's just...For fashion? I guess? Hehe," she replied.

"Adrien came earlier, we said you were sick, you were, right?" Sabine asked.

"We knocked on your door umpteen times and you didn't answer! We were worried sick!" Tom added.

"O-Oh! I was sleeping and restinf, hehe!" She lied.

"Could you turn on the TV? I wanna see the Akuma report." Tom said as Mari took a spoon of rice.

It tasted disgusting. It was like tasting blood.

"Now for the research. The researches have found out that after surviving an Akuma bite, for teenagers aged from 13 to 19, you have to get treated with Akuma blood, like you already know," The news reporter said, which made Mari's heart palpitate.

"The symptoms they have when teenagers get a Akuma bite. There are two outcomes. 50% become Akumas. While...The rest die... Here are the symptoms. Human food taste disgusting to you," She continued.

Mari's heart sank. The food had tasted disgusting to her.

"You can't get hurt by blades," the news reporter said.

"And you crave human blood and flesh." She said finally.

"Um...Mama, Papa, I'm gonna go back to my room," Mari said, grabbing her plate and much more food food from the refrigerator to her room.

"Where ya going?" Tom asked.

"O-Oh...Homework.. I got it from...Alya," She replied as her parents nodded.

Marinette did not want to believe it. Food tasted disgusting to her. The only hope left had a risk, if she weren't an Akuma, she'd die. It was worth it. She stuffed all the food in he mouth as tears went down her cheeks, vomiting over and over again as she didn't want to believe it.

Trying to stab herself for the 10th time with her penknife, she gave up. Her hair in her messy bun, she put on her hoodie above her school uniform and tried climbing out the window.

"Mari!" Tikki shouted coming in.

"N-No! D-Don't...Don't come near me...I'm dangerous...I-I'd eat you..." Mari cried.

"It's okay, get away from the window." Tikki said.

"T-Tikki...Could you give me some time?" Marinette asked.

"Only if you let me follow you." Tikki said.

"N-No...I-I need some time...Alone..." Marinette stammered.

"Only until 9, no more." Tikki said as Mari nodded and went out the window, tears still streaming.

A while ago

"Mama! Papa!" Tikki greeted, holding her luggage.

"Tikki! It's been so long!" Sabine said.

"Um..Where's Mari?" She asked.

"She seemed a little upset earlier, you might want to give her some time alone.." Tom said.

"I'll go check on her, then." Tikki said.

 _Where am I going?_

 _What will be of me from now?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _Why?_

 _If I didn't skip school...I wouldn't have gotten bitten...What would my friends think of me?_

 _Why?_

Marinette looked at her phone. A drip of blood fell. From her red and black eye.

Why?!

She stood in the middle of the road, hiding her face as the crowds of people stared at her as they walked. She smelt the smell of their flesh, their blood.

 _I don't want to be a monster!_

"M-Marinette..." Adrien said.

"Mari! Where have you been?!" Adrien asked.

"D-Don't..." Mari said.

"Don't make me a monster..." She added as she looked up, revealing her Akuma eye as she ran away after.

 _His scent...So...Smells so...Delicious..._

 _No! No...No...I don't want to be a monster!_

* * *

"Adrien," Gabriel said.

"Dad?" Adrien asked.

"I need to tell you something..." Gabriel said.

"I-I...Am an Akuma investigator...I started working in the CCA...For 5 years..." Gabriel said.

"And I need your help." He added.

"Why me?" Adrien asked.

"I've caused enough trouble...Now you want me to kill people?!" Adrien protested.

"Monsters," Gabriel corrected.

"How do you know their monsters? Who would know? Maybe their just bite victims!" Adrien protested.

"Adrien!" Gabriel shouted.

"You will help me in this!" He added.

"Does Mom know about this?" Adrien asked.

"No, this...Is all for you and her to be safe, so listen!" Gabriel said.

"I...Became an Akuma investigator...After your cousin, Plagg disappeared. Your Aunt Camille, she followed him. You know that Akuma that got captured recently?" Gabriel said.

"That's her!" Gabriel cried.

"They killed my sister!" He continued.

"Unless you don't want to avenge your aunt, you must help!" Gabriel said.

"O-Okay..." Adrien sighed.

"Hey Dad?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, Adri?" Gabriel said.

"Why?"

"I can't answer you," replied Gabriel.

"But," He started.

"Theres something else you need," Gabriel said, before standing up, and walking over to his son.

Adrien's eyes widened and jaw dropped, his heart palpitated like a jackhammer as his stomach churned as blood trickled down his arm.

"You have to help me, get my kajuka from another Akuma," he added.

* * *

 _What does it mean to be a monster?_

 _I...I can't eat, I can't kill myself. What am I supposed to do?_

Noticing it was almost 9, Marinette ran back to her room, only noticing Tikki trying to tell her something.

"Come up!" She said.

"Heyy Mama, Papa, I'm gonna bring Mari on a walk in the park, will be back by 12, okay?" She said, rushing out with Mari.

"Hey hey hey! Who said you could go?" Tom said.

"Erm...It's at a really crowded and bright place, 10 of our friends are there." Tikki lied.

"Okay then, be back by 11!" Sabine said as Tikki and Mari rushed out the door.

"W-What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"It's nothing, just follow me." Tikki said, grabbing her hand.


	4. AN! Not a chapter!

Not a chapter.

 **Hi! So I've been wondering...Should I continue this fanfiction? I'm not sure whether I should, so I'm asking...Please let me know in the reviews and thank you! Have a lovely day! I'm currently continuing my other fanfiction, Of Hurt Bugs and Guilty Cats, it may not be very good, but I hope you check it out! I have also created a poll of what my third fanfiction should be, so I hope you vote in it! Thanks! Have a lovely day.**

 **-AnonyMouseSpeedy-**


	5. I'm Back! AN

wELL HEYOO EVERYONEE! it's me after such a long hiatus,, and i'll be rewriting this fic with the new info in season 2 of MLb! It'll be here so I hope you enjoy!


	6. I’msosorry

hey there! um okay well you see I AM SO SORRY because i don't think i'll be continuing this story anymore :( ik it's one of my most popular in this account but i wrote it when i was 11- like literally on my notes in my old phone but the thing is I completely lost like eVERY trace of what was left in that phone :( and i don't really have a big interest in Tokyo Ghoul anymore TT i am so sorry but i'll be writing a story based off Teen Wolf soon maybe? Stay tuned!


End file.
